resurgentsithempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Resurgentsithempire Wiki
Welcome to the Resurgent Sith Empire Wiki OOC Information The Resurgent Sith Empire is 3 guilds on the PC MMO, Star Wars: The Old Republic. It is located on the Star Forge server. It's biggest guild branch being The Dark Lord of Kaas Roleplay Information After the Great Galactic War, at the start of the cold war, The Sith Emperor Vitiate ordered his apprentice and head of the Dark Council, Darth Vyrassu to form a secret sith organization known as the Dark Lords of Kaas and use it to carry out his will. Vyrassu did as instructed and during the cold war made preparations for Vitiate to consume the galaxy to gain immortality, Although Dark Lords of Kaas did not know they were helping the Sith Emperor achieve this, They destroyed countless lives and slaughtered many republic officials. Vyrassu finally discovered the Emperor's plans and discussed it with the leaders of the Dark Lords of Kaas, and the order agreed to abandon the servitude of the Emperor and use Dark lords of Kaas for the Empire itself and not it's Emperor. During the Cold war, however, the Emperor was defeated by a Jedi named the Hero of Tython. Vyrassu then devised a plan to form the Dark Lords of Kaas into a full-scale Sith Empire after seeing the actual Sith Empire falling apart. With all the teachings Vitiate had to form an imperial government of the standards of a Magocratic/Theocratic Empire. The Jedi known as Revan returned to the galaxy with an army known as the Revanites. Determined to awaken the sleeping spirit of the former Emperor Vitiate to defeat him for good, waged war across the republic and the Sith Empire. While the entire Dark Lords of Kaas was not directly involved, Vyrassu and some of his leaders aided the alliance of the republic and the Sith Empire to defeat Revan. Vitiate yet did rise, however, and consumed Ziost to return to full power and then went into deep space to a planet called Zakuul. He then returned to the galaxy with an invasion force known as the Eternal Empire and his Eternal Fleet. someone known as the Outlander killed Vitiate now known as Valkorion in physical form and his son Arcann took the throne and placed the Outlander in carbonite for 5 years while Arcann took control of the Galaxy. When the outlander was released from Carbonite he formed an organization called The Alliance, The Dark Lords of Kaas offered aid to the Alliance to defeat Arcann, but once Arcann was defeated, his sister Vaylin took the throne but was eventually defeated by the Dark Lords of Kaas, The Alliance, The Sith Empire, and The Republic. After the Eternal Empire war, Dark Lord Acina took the throne of the Sith Empire as Sith Empress and offered Vyrassu a seat on her Dark Council. Vyrassu accepted and watched and studied Acina's every move to one day overthrow her and claim the Sith Empire as his and merge his Sith Empire with hers and make one grand Sith Empire. As time went on, The Dark Lords of Kaas was formed into a Sith Empire with a faction known as The Dark Exiles that were exiled from the Republic, and Vyrassu forming relations with Mandalorians, Vyrassu claimed the title Sith Emperor and named his Sith Empire The Resurgent Sith Empire and continues to grow it with a full Imperial Military and Sith Order as the main body and to one day finish what the original Sith Empire didn't, Destroy the Republic once and for all. Other Pages Resurgent Sith Empire Website Dark Lords of Kaas DLoK Mando'ade The Dark Exiles The Sith Emperor The Ravager Darth Andriel Darth Umbra Dasu'r Kyr'am Creating a Page Guide Category:Browse